please heal Dobe
by Suuki Araku
Summary: Suka duka Sasuke saat merawat kesayangannya di rumah sakit. "Shut up! Kau membuat telingaku berdenging Dobe!"/"Kau yang memulai Teme brengsek!". sudah Teme pake 'brengsek' pula. BL/SasuNaru/oneshoot/ DLDR and RnR plis?


**Suka duka Sasuke saat merawat kesayangannya di rumah sakit. "Shut up! Kau membuat telingaku berdenging Dobe!"/"Kau yang memulai Teme brengsek!".**

* * *

**Deisclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: BL, Sasuke mode in very OOC, DLDR!**

* * *

**I hope you can enjoy ..**

**~Suuki Araku~ please heal Dobe~**

* * *

**"Teme~ bisakah kau memaggilkan Kiba kesini?"**

**"Untuk?"**

**"Err... Aku kangen dia dan Akamaru" ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut.**

**"Hn, Dobe"**

* * *

**~Please heal Dobe~**

* * *

**"Suke~"**

**"Hn?"**

**Sasuke yang mendapati Naruto sedang meringis kesakitan pun bertanya kembali. "Kau kenapa?"**

**"Umm... Tadi waktu aku dan Kakashi-sensei jalan-jalan keluar aku tersandung. Kaki Kakashi-sensei menghalangi jalanku dan sekarang lututku sakit, Suke~?" Cerocos Naruto, berhapap Suke memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya.**

**"Hn, lain kali hati-hati"**

**"Ck! Kau menyebalkan Teme" desisnya.**

**"..."**

**"GAAAH!"**

* * *

**"Teme~ belikan aku ramen? yayaya?"**

**"Haaah baiklah, tunggu sebentar"**

**Setelah 30 menit keluar untuk membelikan ramen itu kesayangannya, Sasuke pun kembali dengan dua porsi ramen.**

**"Terima kasih Suke~"**

**"Hn"**

**"Umm... Suke~?"**

**Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Apa lagi Dobe?"**

**"Aku haus"**

**"Di meja itu kan ada air"**

**Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak mau itu"**

**"Lalu?"**

**"Belikan jus jeruk di toko dekat gerbang Konoha dong"**

**"..."**

**"Kau mau kan?"**

**"Hn"**

**Naruto tersenyum gembira. "Terima kasih Suke~?"**

**"Hn"**

**Sasuke menutup pintu kamar 303 dengan sedikit hentakan. 'Ck! Kami-sama tolong sembuhkan Naru lebih cepat. Aku capek'**

* * *

**~Please heal Dobe~**

* * *

**"Teme~ bunga lily ku layu"**

**"..."**

**"Teme!"**

**"Lantas apa maksudmu Dobe? Kau mau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke toko Yamanaka dan membeli bunga, begitu?"**

**Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Hu'um"**

**"Haaah~ baiklah. Asal kau habiskan sarapanmu sebelum aku kembali dengan lily mu itu" tegasnnya.**

**Sasuke keluar ruagan sambil membatin 'pintar sekali, membuatku menuruti permintaannya dengan strategi susah makan. Lain kali tak akan terjadi'**

* * *

**~please heal Dobe~**

* * *

**"Teme, kau tau? aku lelah disini"**

**'Aku tau dan aku juga mengalaminya Naru'**

**"Aku ingin ke menara hokage dan bersandar dikursi ku"**

**'Aku harap Kami-sama membantumu'**

**"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei ya?"**

**"Hn, Dobe. Aku yakin dia sedang bersantai dengan buku surgawinya"**

**Naruto terkekeh geli. "Hahaha... Kau benar. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku ya?"**

**'Oh aku lupa dengan itu. Dan aku tak akan lupa dengan si brengsek Kakashi yang seenaknya menumpahkan tugasnya disini'**

**"Oh itu apa Suke?" Naruto mencoba bangkit dengan satu tangannya.**

**"Mana?"**

**Naruto mencoba turun dengan hati-hati. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"**

**"Bukan apa-apa"**

**"Ck, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Oh... Jangan-jangan kau sedang membaca icha-icha ya?"**

**"Sembarangan!"**

**"Eeh? Air darimana ini?" Sasuke pun menoleh kebelakang. "Stop! Hati-hati Naru"**

**"Apa? Ke-HUAAAH!"**

**BRUK!**

**PRANG.**

**"Ittai~"**

**"..."**

**"Suke, gomen"**

**"Naru..." Sasuke melihat kondisi dibawah kakinya, tepat dimana hasil pekerjaannya bassh dan lecek. "A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT!?"**

**"A-apa? AH! Kertasnya. Maaf Naru lupa kalo Naru pegang gelas penuh jus jeruk, Naru juga lupa kalo tangan Naru masih ke infus, Naru gak tau kalo selangnya menarik Naru sampe oleng dan jatuh"**

**"..."**

**"Suke~? Suke gomen."**

**"Suke, Naru minta maaf... Huee, NARU MINTA MAAF!"**

**Teriakan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya risih.**

**"SUKE!"**

**'Laporanku... Basah. Dan laporan Naru yang susah payah aku buat'**

**"SUKE JAWAB AKU!"**

**"Shut up! Kau membuat telingaku berdenging Dobe!"**

**"Kau marah?"**

**"Lupakan, aku tak marah padamu". Sasuke mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naru dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.**

**'Aku harap ini tak menjadi masalah'**

**"Hehe terima kasih" Naru megedarkan pandangannya ke arah kertas yang telah basah. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya langsung mendadak histeris.**

**'Perjanjian kedamaian dan pertukaran shinobi antara Konoha dan- Suna? Eeh perjanjian? Suna? SUNAGAKURE?'**

**"Huuaaaaah! Ini-inikan? Inikan arsip pentingku! Kenapa kau membawa kesini Teme?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya.**

**'Oh shit- seharusnya aku tak menerima permintaan Kakashi"**

**"Hei jawab aku! Kau membuat Kakashi-sensei harus mengulangnya lagi!"**

**"AKU YANG MEMBUAT INI SEMUA DOBE! BUKAN KAKASHI"**

**"JANGAN BERBOHONG TEME!"**

**"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAKKU DOBE"**

**"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA TEME! KAU PEMBOHONG, KAU MEMFITNAH KAKASHI-SENSEI!"**

**"AKU BERKATA JUJUR PADAMU"**

**"KAU-"**

**"Yare yare... Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? Terdengar sampai keluar"**

**Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mendapati dua orang berwajah lempeng masuk bebarengan.**

**"Shika?"**

**"KAU KAKASHI" Sasuke menunjuk kearahnya.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Jelaskan pada Dobe bahwa semua yang berserakan ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku!"**

**"O-oh. Baiklah, jadi yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, Naru"**

**"Lalu? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Inikan tugas untukmu bukannya untuk Sasuke"**

**"Biar aku yang menjelaskan" Shikamaru pun angkat bicara. "Jadi seminggu lalu Kakashi sempat menjalankan misi secara dadakan oleh Tsunade-san, jadi dia menumpahkan segala tugasnya ke Sasuke yang notabene nya adalah murid yang dekat dengannya"**

**"Cih, kau sudah percaya padaku?"**

**"Ma-maaf Suke~, hehe aku tak tau apa yang terjadi" Naruto pun hanya tersenyum canggung.**

**"Hn"**

**"Terima kasih. Dan untuk Kakashi-sensei aku berharap hari ini juga laporan perdamaian dengan Suna sudah harus jadi. Aku tak mau tau"**

**"Apa!? Tapi aku ada-"**

**"Aku. Tak. Mau. Tau" ujarnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata.**

**"A-aku harus pergi. Bye!"**

**"Hei!"**

**"Kagemane no jutsu!**

**BRAK!**

**"Ouch...Ittai"**

**"Tawanan mu sudah tertangkap Naru"**

**Naruto pun sedikit membungkuk tanda terima kasih. "Makannya jangan coba-coba kabur lewat jendela sensei"**

**"A-akan kuingat"**

**Semua hanya tersenyum, hanya Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek kearah gurunya itu.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**"Suke~ untuk permintaan maaf ku, kau ingin apa dariku? Mungkin itu akan sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahku padamu"**

**Sasuke mulai tersenyum dengan arti. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin satu hadiah darimu".**

**"Apa?"**

**"Ikut denganku"**

**Dan dengan polosnya, Naruto yang saat itu baru dua hari diperbolehkan pulang ikut kemana arah kaki Sasuke yang tengah mengambil arah berputar menuju kerumah pribadinya yang sepi dan tenang.**

**I know what you want, Suke.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Oke oneshoot kedua Suu. Bagaimana? Mind to review? **


End file.
